felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Morguen Trebiz
Under construction Morguen Trebiz is a short man with a plump, unassuming visage and a slightly large nose. He often wears a friendly grin, however behind his glasses are two very sharp, cold and unflinching eyes. Trebiz was born in the world of Tazaken in the country of Dipa from a wealthy merchant family. Quickly displaying a natural talent for magic, he joined the magic university of Dipa when he was only 13 and climbed the echelons of the university amazingly fast. He became its youngest teacher only several years later, leading many people to call him a genius. It was a happy and prosperous time for the young Trebiz, but sadly it was not to last. Derjavat, a neighboring country, declared war on Dipa, and this was the start of ten long terrible, bloody years that eventually ended with Dipa's crushing defeat. Devastated by the war and demoralized, the country plunged in some very dark times. The puppet leader installed by the Derjavans to rule Dipa was a brutal thug who reigned with an iron fist, imposing a regime of terror and ruthlessly crushing dissents. Unfazed, Trebiz joined the Dipan resistance where he acquired a great tactical sense and a taste for covert operations, and fought for years to reinstall the rightful king. He lost most of his family and many friends in the struggle, slowly turning him into a cold, insensitive and calculating killer. The war hardened him to the point where he started to see the king as weak and to think he would make a better leader. After the rebellion achieved its aim of reinstalling the king, Trebiz led a coup that ultimately ended in complete disaster when his co-conspirators betrayed him instead and his arrogance made him blind to that possibility. Branded a traitor, Trebiz exiled himself and lost everything, his friends, titles and belongings. This episode marked Trebiz forever, making him more cautious, distrustful and a good deal more bitter. It also convinced him that the best way to act is always from the shadows. With his natural talents, Trebiz managed to rebuild himself a life. At this point, tracing his route become difficult, as he disappeared several times, resurfacing a few years later in different countries under different names and new occupations. He spent a couple years in organized crime, as the aid of a gang leader. He then eventually took over the gang and became the boss of one of the largest crime syndicate in all of Tazaken. Trebiz then disappeared and was seen intermittently in various worlds as a mercenary and an explorer, leading a mysterious but eventful life. He eventually ended up in Felarya in the middle of its deadly jungle. He got into trouble with local predators and narrowly escaped being eaten by a fairy. His magic proved more than a match for predators though and he finally safely reached Negav. Here the same pattern happened again, with Trebiz starting off from zero and quickly climbing his way up. He started by boldly proposing his services as an advisor to one of the mob leader during time of troubles. With his supreme confidence in himself, his sharp wits and his magic, he quickly became the right hand man of the boss and the grey eminence manipulating everything from the shadows. He became richer and more and more powerful to the point where, a few years later, any transaction of importance in the Negav underworld would happen with at least his knowledge, if not his personal authorization. he was the man you contacted to get things done and, eventually, he naturally became a magiocrat and a few years later a council member. Trebiz is a brilliant individual and a real genius. He works very hard and abhor staying idle for long. He is ambitious and greedy though and can be downright cruel to those who oppose him. Nobody really know his goals. His relations with the rest of the council are somewhat rocky as his path hint that the next logical step would be for him to take over entirely. Trebiz made no move in that sense whatsoever though, and even those who don't like him, like Lord Mistrago, have to admit Tebriz is an extremely valuable asset for the Ps'isol Magiocrats. Lord Trebiz is a powerful hydromancer, who can unleash devastating magic at his opponent, from bolts of water launched at a speed where they can pierce through walls to liquid orbs encasing the head of his enemies and drowning them where they stand. he is also able to create perfect clones of himself that are actually able to perform moderately complex tasks, to hold a conversation with someone or, more importantly, to cast magic themselves, greatly increasing Trebiz's power. he doesn't often use his magic to fight though, as he is firmly convinced that the greatest battles can be won before they even start, with just a nudge at the right time and at the right place. Today Morguen Trebiz is in charge of intelligence and covert operations in Negav. Ps'isol magiocrat Category:Characters